Finge ser mi esposa
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: Una mentira de parte de Trunks lo obligara a pedirle a Pan que finja ser su esposa, sin embargo las cosas se complicaran cuando Bulma les exija que le den un nieto… ¿Podrá surgir amor entre ellos en medio de la farsa? T/P Read


La morena estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de su jefe cruzada de piernas a la vez que reía a carcajadas ante los lamentos del semi- saiyajin.

—No bebiste mentirle. —Dijo ella y tomo la agenda que estaba a su lado.

—Nunca pensé que mi madre, quisiera comprobar que realmente estoy casado.

Pan no podía ponerse sería ante las incoherencia de su amigo, Trunks alzo una ceja ante las risas de la menor de los Son. —No te burles, pequeña mi situación es crítica.

La hija de Gohan le ajusto la corbata a su amigo y luego le acaricio los cabellos lentamente. — ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿A perder todo lo que tienes cuando Bulma descubra la verdad? ¿O a tener que sentar cabeza de una buena vez?—Tomo su corbata.

—Yo me vine a vivir a Nueva York para empezar de nuevo y ¿No sé qué más quiere mi madre? Controlo a la perfección la empresa que tiene aquí.

—Ya tienes 33 años y tu madre a diferencia del señor, Vegeta esta interesada en que te cases y formes una familia… Y a ti se te ocurrió la "brillante" idea de mentirle y decirle que ya llevas 2 años de casado sin contar con que tu madre algún día iba a querer conocer a tu supuesta esposa y ese día llego, mi señor, presidente. —Soltó la corbata del peli-lila.

Trunks poso ambas manos sobre su cara. —Me confié demasiado. —Pan se mordió el labio, se sentía mal por él. — ¿No sé qué decirte? Es imposible que consigas una esposa en menos de 48 horas.

—Lo más seguro es que mi madre me quite absolutamente todo por haberle mentido…Fui un idiota.

La morena se puso de pie y se coloco detrás de la silla de Trunks, luego llevo sus manos a los hombros del saiyan. —Si las cosas siguen como están tus horas como precedente de esta empresa están contadas.

Trunks cerró los ojos y se dedico a pensar.

‹‹ ¿Cómo consigo una esposa en menos de 48 horas? ››

* * *

La exitosa Bulma Brief estaba en su oficina en Capsula Corp. — ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ir a ver a Trunks? —Interrogo Bra.

La mujer mayor paseo su mano sobre sus cabellos y luego suspiro. —Ya estoy cansada de tantas obligaciones y ahora que tu hermano ya está casado y a asentado cabeza quiero que sea el nuevo presidente de Corporación Capsula.

La menor se cruzo de brazos y frunció el seño en señal de enfado. —No seré tan brillante como Trunks pero me estoy esforzando, mamá y no es justo que no lo reconozca ni mucho menos lo tomes en cuenta.

—Por supuesto que valoro tu desempeño pero no puedo negar que aun te falta por ello le pediré a Goten que se encargue de prepararte…Y si de verdad muestras interés te nombrare vicepresidenta. —La peli-azul menor se sorprendió y se acerco rápidamente a su madre y la abrazo. —Gracias, mamá.

En ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta y ambas se separaron. —Adelante, por favor. —Exclamo la ejecutiva.

—Buenos días. —Saludo el joven Son.

—Buenos días, Goten. —Saludaron ambas.

—Te he llamado para pedirte un favor muy especial…Como ya sabrás iré a conocer a la esposa de mi hijo a Nueva York y mientras estoy de viaje quiero que te encargues de instruir a mi hija con todo lo relacionado a la empresa ¿Podrás?

—Claro que sí, lo haré con gusto. —Sonrió cálidamente y Bra se sonrojo al saber que pasaría mucho tiempo junto a su amor platónico.

—Me da un gran alivio saber que dejo a Bra en buenas manos.

* * *

**20:30 pm en Satan City.**

La bella mujer esposa del príncipe saiyajin estaba en el enorme aeropuerto de la ciudad, con una maleta detrás suyo. — ‹‹Después de dos años nos volveremos a ver››—Pensó con nostalgia recordando a Trunks y de cierto modo estaba orgullosa de él por haberse casado ya que con eso le demostraba que él había madurado.

Observo toda la gente caminando sin dátense a su alrededor y sin esperar más camino hasta la ventanilla en donde se vendía los pasajes de avión.

—Buenas noches. —Saludo la vendedora y la peli-azul le devolvió el saludo.

— ¿Hacia qué destino desea su pasaje, señora?

—Hacía nueva York, por favor.

* * *

— ¿Cómo consigo una esposa? ¿Cómo?—Sus nervios lo superaban.

—Trunks, ya no te agobies. —Dijo Pan mirando a su jefe quien seguía en su oficina.

—No puedo, mi madre ya debe de estar viajando. —Tenía sus manos sobre su rostro y Pan se acerco a él y lo miro sería. —La mentira tiene patas cortas y ya nada puedes hacer para evitar que Bulma descubra la verdad.

Trunks la miro con una ceja alzada. —No me eres de mucha ayuda…

—Mi deber es mostrarte la realidad pero tú te niegas a verla.

— ¡Lo perderé todo!

Pan cerró los ojos y suspiro para luego encaminase a la salida de la oficina. —Buenas noches, Brief. —Dijo fríamente.

Y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Trunks se puso de pie y dijo algo que congelo hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

—Se mi esposa, Pan…

Estaba desesperado y recurrió a la persona menos esperada, ella le daba la espalda porque aun no lograba articular palabra.

—Finge ser mi esposa mientras mi madre este de visita... —Rogo.

* * *

**N/A:**

Uuff… ¿No sé por dónde empezar? Esta es una historia que andaba rondando mi cabecita hace algunos días atrás y que la verdad me moría de ganas por escribir, hice todo lo posible para que no fura un U.A porque no me gustan (Me parecen que le quitan gracia a DB) por eso dejare que los personajes conserven sus poderes.

Por otro lado espero que les guste y que les parezca interesante desde luego…Como ya saben amo a Trunks y Pan y no me canso de escribir sobre ellos (Me parecen perfectos juntos) A pesar de la diferencia de edad y en este fic Pan tiene 19 y Trunks 33

En los próximos capítulos las cosas se pondrán interesante porque Trunks y Pan no solo tendrán que fingir frente a Bulma si no también frente a toda su familia. Solo me queda hacerles una pregunta ¿Les gusto mi nueva historia? n/n


End file.
